flameofreccafandomcom-20200214-history
Uruha Oto
Uruha Oto(Sound) is an all female group led by Neon of the Jyushinshuu. It made up of only her and her two little sisters; Aki and Miki. They specializes in the use of sound (Oto, from which their group was named) and excels at teamwork (Neon and Miki, considered a perfect duo). Members Neon Neon and her sisters/teammates Miki and Aki were taken in by Kurei as maids when they had nowhere else to go, and it is because of the kindness he showed (and his devotion to Kurenai) that Neon pledges her allegiance to him. She kills Genjuro after Uruha Maboroshī lost to the Hokage, only to encounter him again at the latter part of the manga to truly kill him. Neon has the innate ability to create force fields. She wields the madōgu Fukyō Waon, an orb that manipulates sound waves which she utilized with her flute, but the orb was destroyed by Tokiya and saved Recca's Madoka. In the latter part of the manga, she returns to the Ura Butō Satsujin arena's ruins to claim Jisho's Jisōto. Later, after Kurei's defeat in the hands of Recca, she goes searching for him after he disappears from the arena. Although she found him, he was being attacked by Mori Koran's allies, Renge and Mokuren. To save him, she pushes themselves off the cliff and into the water below, where they drifted over to an abandoned mansion, where she took care of him. However, the same day the Kurei woke up, a man named Ma came to kill him, injuring Neon in the process. This made Kurei extremely angry, and he burned Ma to ashes. He took the unconscious Neon over to a hospital, where he left her. Aki Aki is Neon's youngest sister, and uses the madōgu Kotodama to conjure illusions through her spoken words. After being defeated by Domon and coming to more friendly terms with the Hokage, Aki gives Recca her madōgu. Recca breaks it in an attempt to remove Kagero's curse. When she accompanies Neon to SODOM, she fights with just a blade attached to her hand. Miki Miki is Neon's younger sister, who also serves as her usual partner during battle. Miki's forte is her speed, and uses the madōgu Idaten to enhance it. Although she is flirtatious, she is completely devoted to her sister. She also uses madōgu Yamabiko, which deflects any soundwaves. This madōgu is the core of her teamwork with Neon. Abilities *'Neon': She owns Fukyo Waon, an orb madōgu that can store, amplify, and redirect sound waves to cut things, crush them, or cause explosions. It has the symbol sound (音 oto?) written on it. Neon of Uruha Oto uses it to turn her flute into a deadly weapon. Fukyō Waon can also store huge amounts of energy to the extent of infinity which can be used to do a very powerful self-destruct attack. However, while saving her, Recca destroys it. In addition, she has the initiate psychic ability to create force fields. Her barriers are assumed to be quite powerful, as she was confident it would hold up under an attack that was meant to destroy and entire building. She is a master swordsman; as such, she is able to use Jisōtō easily. *'Aki': Aki's ability is centered mainly around her madogu called the Kotodama. It works by using words to implant realistic illusions into the target's mind. Aki is also able to control the intensity of the illusions to the point where the mind of the oponent would literally believe the illusions were real, thus making the body give the appropriate responses, such as a cut. The weakness of this madogu is that the words of others can be used to control it, something Aki did not seem to realize. *'Miki': In contrast to Aki and Neon, Miki is more of a support fighter in battle. Her main madogu is 'Idaten. '''This madogu when worn on the feet allows the user to run at great speeds, even allowing Miki to intercept Neon's sound based attacks. Miki's second madogu is Yamabiko, a circular disk thatshe wears on her forearm which allows Miki to reflect attacks that hit it, most notably sound based attacks. Trivia *'Uruha Oto '''was given a special award during the Ura Butō Satsujin, being the team that received the Honorable Mention award (For individual, Kurei won). Category:Teams